FFCC Crystal Bearers Adventures
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: This takes place after the game. Belle took Keiss's airship to go find Layle... And this is in 1st person POV, from Belle's POV. And I know the title is not that great, but its all I can think of right now... LayleXBelle  ClavatXSelkie
1. Prologue

**Hey, I know I have problems with sticking to one story and updating but I just had an idea so yes I started another one… I just beat Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearers and I love the game so yeah I'm writing a fan fiction about it. This start like right after the end of the game. It's in first person POV its from Belle's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearers. That belongs to Square Enix**_._

Prologue

"Hey Belle! I'm gonna get you for taking my airship without my permission!" Keiss yelled at me through the airship's radio. "I'm trying to final Layle so give me a break!" I shouted back. "Oh I get it… But you could have asked first!" "I'm a Selkie, I can handle it solo! … Hey! Wait, what's that supposed to mean when you say 'oh I get it…' in that voice?!" "Oh it's nothing…" I sighed, "Why do I even bother with you? Bye Keiss!" "That's Colonel Keiss to you!" "Yeah whatever!" And I flew off into the distance

_**There's the prologue… I know its only a paragraph long, but its only the prologue… I'll try my best to update faster. I just started writing this in health class 1**__**st**__** period today. I have part of the 1**__**st**__** chapter already and I'm still writing! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I finally got the first chapter up! Yay! ^-^ Oh and by the way, this is not gonna be all my story, two of my best friends are helping me write it! ^-^**

I flew all over. Ok yes I'll admit it… I'm worried about him… I cant believe I'm saying this… About a long half hour later when I got to the Old Left Aqueduct… "Layle!" I screamed as I landed the airship. I jumped off the cliff onto the island in the aqueduct where I found him unconscious. I started literally freaking out running in circles screaming. "Belle?" Layle said quietly. As soon as I heard his voice I stopped in my tracks… "L-Layle?" 'Why were you running and screaming?" "Umm… A-a chocobo, I mean a moogle attacked me… Wait that's not right! I mean a monster! Oh never mind!" "What did you think I died or something?" "Nooooo… Ok fine! Yes, I did think you might have died…" Oh my gosh! What did I just say? Before I knew it, I started crying… "Sooooo, why did you think I died? Were you worried about me?" The wave of emotions bottled up inside me, came pouring out… I was crying harder… Almost as hard as rain coming down during a rainstorm. "YOU CAN BE SO INSENSITIVE SOMETIMES, CRYSTAL BEARER! "Whoa, don't cry…" I was having an emotional breakdown… In about a split second I realized he was hugging me… I stood there in shock… My adrenaline went up… I pushed him away. "Don't touch me, crystal bearer!" I said, totally regretful. "You're bluffing." "I am not bluffing!" You're bluffing when you say you're not bluffing." "Layle…" *Wow that's one of the first times she said my actual name…* "I'm, I'm sorry I pushed you… Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine,.." All of a sudden a miasma stream appeared. "Ahh miasma!" I screamed. "Leave it to me, Belle." I just nodded and Layle started fighting the monsters that appeared from the miasma stream. About two minutes later an airship cmae into view. Keiss was flying it and Cid was with him. After they landed the airship and came out… "Hey, I'll take my airship now, can you take this one back Cid?" Keiss asked. "Sure, no problem, Colonel Keiss!" Cid replied. Layle defeated all the monsters and walked over. "Hey Keiss, do we have any missions?" Layle asked. "Oh hey Layle! You're still alive after all! And no, at the moment we have no missions," Keiss replied. "Ok. Hey, is it true that Vaigali the Selkie Guild master is still alive? Or was that a rumor?" Layle asked. "Oh, he's alive. We don't know how though… You very well saw him die yourself, right Layle?" Cid asked. "Yes…" "Hey, I also heard that Yuke Lady Amidatellion is alive too…" I said. "Pretty strange things have been happening lately…" Keiss remarked. "Yeah, I know right? Hey Keiss, how is Princess Althea?" I asked changing the subject. "She is doing well. Oh and by the way, I'm no longer Colonel… I'm High Commander!" "Wow, that's quite an accomplishment, now that the guild master is alive, you took Althea's request and become High Commander?" I asked. "Well, I'm not exactly the guild master's favorite person anyway…" Keiss replied. "I guess you have a point…" "I'm going to take my airship back to Alfiteria Castle. Bye!" Keiss said, and he boarded the airship and took off. "I better take this back to Bridgetown Passageway. See you Layle, Belle!" Cid said and he also boarded his airship and took off. "Hey do you want to go to Costa Faguita?" I asked not realizing what I said… "Uh, ok, we can take the Selkie Train from Grassland Station," he replied. "Ok."

**Ok there's chapter one. I hope you liked it! Please review! I accept any kind of review, compliments, complaints, criticism ideas say anything you like! Please review! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, on the prologue I said it was gonna be all from Belle's POV, but change of plans, its gonna change POV a lot. Don't worry, I will indicate that. I was gonna keep it the same, but its not all my story. We are already on chapter 11. Yes I know we made Amidatellion and Vaigali the Selkie Guildmaster come back, but who the heck cares? Its our fan fiction so we can do whatever we want! ****J Oh by the way, the characters Cynthia, Hope, Maria, Spencer, and Chrissy (Chrissy isn't in the story till later) are just me and my friends with characters and more friends will be added later. The two I'm writing with are Hope and Maria. My character is Cynthia. They are made up names! Oh and by the way the reason I'm so slow on updating is because the story was written in a notebook and it takes a while to type, and I don't have much time… Anyways on with the story! **

When we got to the Selkie Train, we saw Amidatellion. So I guess she really is alive… "Hello Layle, we meet again," Amidatellion said. "So the rumors are true? How did you come back? Jegran crystallized you and you were shattered…" Layle replied. "The truth is still a mystery… I don't know how I was resurrected…" Amidatellion replied, Two young Selkie girls of about nineteen walked towards us. One of them had long dark auburn hair, down almost to her knees, had blue eyes and was about five foot seven and a half. The other girl had blonde hair past her shoulders, had blue eyes and was about five foot eight and a half. "Hi!" the girl with blonde hair exclaimed. "Hi," I replied. "Are you guys Selkies?" the girl with auburn hair asked. "She is, but I'm a Clavat," Layle replied. "Hey! You guys look familiar! I think we saw "wanted" posters with you guys on them! Right Cynthia?" the blonde girl asked the auburn haired girl. "Yeah, you're right Hope, but I don't see them anymore since High Commander Keiss took over position of Lilty High Commander…" Cynthia said. "Yeah, about that… Jegran, former Lilty High Commander was just being a jerk face," I said. "Oh… Should of figured… Jegran didn't seem that great of a High Commander anyway…" Hope said. "Yeah… Anyways, where are you guys getting off?" Cynthia asked. "Costa Faguita," Layle replied. "Ooh! I think I get it! You know what I'm saying Hope?" Cynthia whispered to Hope. "Yeah!" Hope whispered back. "Hey, what are you two whispering about?" I asked. "Oh nothing!" Cynthia and Hope exclaimed quickly in unison. I sighed, Don't blame them, I used to be like that… Heck I still am! "That's where we we're going too," Hope said. "Yeah we're going to hang out with our friends Spencer and Maria," Cynthia said. All of a sudden a girl with short black hair and blue eyes appeared. "Hey, the girl said. "Oh my gosh, who are you and how'd you do that?" I asked in complete shock. "Hey Maria!" Cynthia and Hope exclaimed in unison. "Hey, what's up?" Maria asked. "Hello? Answer my question!" "Our friend Maria is a wizard," Hope replied. "A wizard?" I said in disbelief. "Yes, I'm a wizard! How do you think I magically appeared?" Maria exclaimed. "Hey Hope, how are you and Spencer doing?" Cynthia asked, smiling. "Cynthia!" Hope yelled quickly. "Sorry Hope, it's just kind of funny," Cynthia replied. ""Nah, it's ok…" "We are at Costa Faguita! Those getting off here, get off NOW!" the train attendant yelled grumpily. "Hey Amidatelion, are you getting off here?" I asked. "No, I am gtting off at Red Leaf Station to visit the Rivelgauge Monastery," Amidatelion replied. "Hurry! Last chance to get off!" the train attendant yelled growing more impatient. "Ok we better go," Hope replied. "Yeah, let's go!" Maria exclaimed. They didn't exactly walk off, Maria opened a portal and they teleported outside. We just walked off and there we were in Costa Faguita

**There's the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
